


Bear with Me, It's Been a While

by wugs



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wugs/pseuds/wugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about loving Steve from Tony's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear with Me, It's Been a While

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://wugs.tumblr.com/post/20510328166/napowrimo-day-four-bear-with-me-its-been-a-while).
> 
> Yes, it's a _poem_. It's also my first written work for this pairing (or even for this fandom). Any constructive criticism would be much appreciated!

**"Bear with Me, It's Been a While"**

It’s been a while since I’ve felt another  
As close as you always seem to be.  
A while since I’ve thought these words  
Without snide remarks slipping through.

It’s hard to make it seem real,  
When I have a reputation for anything but.  
A reputation which I resent  
Because it only expresses false impressions.

Those impressions you know quite well;  
They’re ones you hated in an instant.  
Hating me, the embodiment of everything,  
Everything new, and wrong, and resented.

It’s a façade I’ve built with these hands  
That have cleverly crafted so much more.  
These very hands with which, at first,  
I had quickly pushed you away.

But now I know I’m not that man,  
Not a cold and calculating cynic.  
I’m a man with a heart  
And I’m attempting your art of love.

I may not be deserving  
Of one so unswerving  
But maybe you can look past that  
At least, just for me?

It’s been a while for me,  
But, being frozen in time,  
I suppose it’s been a while for you, too.


End file.
